gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Medusa
Hero Intro Mid row Nuker and Disabler. Can incapacitate all enemies. Stat Growth Nerfed AGI growth till 5★, supposed to go: * 2★ 4.7 * 3★ 6.2 * 4★ 7.9 Skills ' Stony Glare' Casts a glare that Petrifies the target =Stuns all enemies; chance to fail on targets higher or equal to skill's level. =Each point adds 5.5 damage and less chance to fail. = Does magic damage. Works on physical immune enemies but not magic immune ones. ' Scatter Shot' Fires a volley of arrows, damaging all enemies =Replaces Medusa's Auto-Attacks. = Delivers physical damage to up to 4 enemies but reduces half of the original damage. (The higher the skill level, the less damage it reduces from the original damage). = Starts at 50% Phy Dmg +0.4% per level (deals 81.6% DMG at lvl 80) = With update Scatter Shot now does damage again ' Siphon Rage' Unleashes a serpent to steal Rage from enemies = Absorbs 20 rage from each target; each point steals 1 more rage. = Works on physical immune enemies, but not magic immune ones. = Reduce the rage of the front row of enemies, your team does not gain any extra rage though. ' Snake Wine' Increases max HP (Passive) =Adds 3485 Max Health on level 1; +85 HP per additional level. Rotation (AA → AA → Siphon Rage → AA → AA → AA → AA → AA → AA → AA) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Stocking (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 2 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Boots of Plundering (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Slipshod Shield (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Twin Dagger II (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Windy Ring (Lvl. 15) * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Bloodsucker (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Shadow Blade (Lvl. 26) * 1 x Fissure Sword (Lvl. 37) * 1 x Rose Stone (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Stout Helm (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Spartan Helm (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Short Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Flame Heart (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Thief Leg (Lvl. 18) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Slipshod Shield (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Thief Leg (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Patriot Mask (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Nether Blade (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Razor Blade (Lvl. 44) * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Short Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Heroic Claymore (Lvl. 23) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Ruins Pillar (Lvl. 64) * 1 x Thief Leg (Lvl. 18) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Mini Mjolnir (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Forest Blade (Lvl. 73) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Heroic Claymore (Lvl. 23) * 1 x Victory (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Big Mjolnir (Lvl. 62) * 1 x Last Judgement (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Holy Tears (Lvl. 60) * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Globe (Lvl. 65) * 1 x Soul Splitter (Lvl. 79) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Stardust Charm (Lvl. 85) * 1 x Fairydust Ring (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Ruins Pillar (Lvl. 64) * 1 x Big Mjolnir (Lvl. 62) * 1 x Devil's Whisper (Lvl. 50) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) Orange → Orange +1 * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Selene's Lyre * 1 x Shadow Axe * 1 x Sanctos Sword (Lvl. 83) * 1 x Quake Hammer (Lvl. 89) Orange + 1 → Orange +2 * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x War Plate * 1 x Witchcraft Scroll * 1 x Fairydust Ring * 1 x Arcane Dagger Orange +2 * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Sovereign Sword * 1 x Wrathful Blade * 1 x Stormblade * 1 x Dragon's Blessing Strategy Hero Shard Locations * The Fleece - Chapter 3 (Elite) * Medusa's Gaze - Chapter 6 (Elite) * Smith God - Chapter 12 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection) - "Take a picture...it'll last longer." *(Ultimate activation) - "Watch This!" (Atalanta clone ???) *(On evolution) - "I'm shedding my skin..." * (On summoning) - "Stone cold...heh. I guess my beauty can have that effect on people." Category:Hero Category:Earth